The Wizard of Oz (CoolZDane Style)
The Wizard of Oz (CoolZDane and Jaden Groves Style) is CoolZDane and Jaden Groves' Movie Spoof of The Wizard of Oz (1939). It appeared on YouTube in August 31, 2013. Cast: *Ariel (The Little Mermaid; 1989) as Dorothy Gale *Genie (Aladdin; 1992) as Professor Marvel *Sir Ector (The Sword in the Stone; 1963) as The Doorman *Maurice (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) as The Cabbie *Captain Hook (Peter Pan; 1953) as The Guard *Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) as The Wizard (Bad) *Merlin (The Sword in the Stone; 1963) as The Wizard (Good) *Human Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) as Hunk *Danny (Cats Don't Dance) as The Scarecrow *Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) as Zeke *Adult Simba (The Lion King) as The Cowardly Lion *Buzz Lightyear (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) as Hickory *Bagheera (The Jungle Book; 1967) as The Tin Man *Princess Aurora/Briar Rose (Sleeping Beauty; 1959) as Glinda the Good Witch of the North *Carmen Sandiego (Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego) as Miss Almira Gulch *Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty; 1959) as The Wicked Witch of the West *Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) as Uncle Henry *Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove) as Auntie Emily *Max (The Little Mermaid; 1989) as Toto *The LGMs (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) as The Munchkins *The Townspeople (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) as The Emerald City People *R Scenes: #The Wizard of Oz (CoolZDane and Jaden Groves Style) Part 1-Opening Credits #The Wizard of Oz (CoolZDane and Jaden Groves Style) Part 2-Ariel Meets Family/"Somewhere Over the Rainbow" #The Wizard of Oz (CoolZDane and Jaden Groves Style) Part 3-Carmen Sandiego Takes Max Away #The Wizard of Oz (CoolZDane and Jaden Groves Style) Part 4-Ariel Meets Genie #The Wizard of Oz (CoolZDane and Jaden Groves Style) Part 5-It's a Twister! #The Wizard of Oz (CoolZDane and Jaden Groves Style) Part 6-Ariel Meets Aurora (Munchkin Land) #The Wizard of Oz (CoolZDane and Jaden Groves Style) Part 7-"Ding Dong Dog The Agent is Dead" #The Wizard of Oz (CoolZDane and Jaden Groves Style) Part 8-Ariel Meets Maleficent #The Wizard of Oz (CoolZDane and Jaden Groves Style) Part 9-"Follow The Yellow Brick Road" #The Wizard of Oz (CoolZDane and Jaden Groves Style) Part 10-Ariel Meets Danny ("If I Only Had a Brain") #The Wizard of Oz (CoolZDane and Jaden Groves Style) Part 11-Ariel Meets Bagheera ("If I Only Had a Heart") #The Wizard of Oz (CoolZDane and Jaden Groves Style) Part 12-Ariel Meets Simba ("If I Only Had The Nerve") #The Wizard of Oz (CoolZDane and Jaden Groves Style) Part 13-Maleficent/Ariel Goes To Emerald City #The Wizard of Oz (CoolZDane and Jaden Groves Style) Part 14-Bell Out Of Order/"In the Merry Old Man Of Oz" #The Wizard of Oz (CoolZDane and Jaden Groves Style) Part 15-"If I Were King of the Forest" #The Wizard of Oz (CoolZDane and Jaden Groves Style) Part 16-Ariel Very Sad #The Wizard of Oz (CoolZDane and Jaden Groves Style) Part 17-Bad Wizard (Percival C. McLeach) #The Wizard of Oz (CoolZDane and Jaden Groves Style) Part 18-The Haunted Forest #The Wizard of Oz (CoolZDane and Jaden Groves Style) Part 19-Flying LGMs Attacks #The Wizard of Oz (CoolZDane and Jaden Groves Style) Part 20-Maleficent's Castle/Max Runs Away #The Wizard of Oz (CoolZDane and Jaden Groves Style) Part 21-Huns March #The Wizard of Oz (CoolZDane and Jaden Groves Style) Part 22-Maleficent's Death #The Wizard of Oz (CoolZDane and Jaden Groves Style) Part 23-Good Wizard (Merlin) #The Wizard of Oz (CoolZDane and Jaden Groves Style) Part 24-Ariel Goodbye/Very Sad #The Wizard of Oz (CoolZDane and Jaden Groves Style) Part 25-'There's No Place Like Home' #The Wizard of Oz (CoolZDane and Jaden Groves Style) Part 26-Ronnie Anne and Sid Rewind #The Wizard of Oz (CoolZDane and Jaden Groves Style) Part 27-End Credits Movie Used: *The Wizard of Oz (1939) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Featured: *The Little Mermaid (1989) *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea *The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning *The Little Mermaid (TV Show) *Aladdin (1992) *The Sword in the Stone (1963) *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *Peter Pan (1953) *The Emperor's New Groove 1 *The Emperor's New Groove 2: Kronk's New Groove *The Emperor's New School (TV Show) *Cats Don't Dance *The Lion King 1 *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1 1/2 *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (TV Show) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 *Sleeping Beauty (1959) *Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (TV Show) Category:CoolZDane Category:The Wizard of Oz Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Jaden Groves Category:Jaden Cargill Category:Jay Grove Category:King Jaden Groves